The Prince and The Ordinary
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: This is the Story of two people from different worlds who fall in love this is the story that ties into the Lover which will be posted soon Enjoy : )


The Prince & The Ordinary

Intro: Ishi is an ordinary from the Waterfall village just south of the Sun Valley Castle hidden in the mountains. His parents Kiko and Mika work in the hospital as nurses in the Waterfall Village hospital. They're proud of Ishi for doing good in school and always looking out for them but worry about him because they don't think he'll ever find love. Ishi though does have his eyes on someone already.. Akio who's a prince of the Sun Valley is always hit on by every girl on the planet because they think he's the hottest guy around. His Parents King Miko and Queen Niki are proud of their son but worry that he'll never fall in love or find love. They want the best for Akio but since he goes to a public school nobody knows that he's actually a prince they just think he's one of the ordinaries like Ishi. This is a story of how two people who think they'll never find love do.

Chapter 1

It's the first day of school and Ishi's already running late due to over sleeping and going to bed late the night before thinking that he was gonna get up on time but he was wrong. Mika:"Ishi are you ready to go yet?" Ishi:"Yes mom I'm ready to go I just have to grab my books and backpack from the table." He grabs his stuff and goes out the door into his parents car as they take him to school. When they arrive at Waterfall Village high they see Ishi's Sensei Kai standing at the top of the stairs looking around at the other students then sees Ishi coming up the stairs after his parents drop him off. Kai:"Hey Ishi how was your summer?" Ishi:"Same as always boring but went camping with my family." Kai:"That's nice so have you found anyone yet?" Ishi:"Sensei!" Kai:"Okay just asking gosh!" Ishi goes inside the classroom to sit down when someone catches his eye as they walk by the classroom thinking:"Hmm never seen him before least I don't think I have." Kai:"Hello are you a new student?" Akio:"Um yes I am sir." Kai:"Okay welcome to Water Village High." Akio:"Thank you." He goes to take a seat as every girl in the class drools at him. Shiko:"Hey Ishi how are you?" Ishi:"I'm fine Shiko how are things with you?" Shiko:"Good other than always being pestered by my sisters." Ishi:"Ha ha I'm sorry buddy." Shiko:"It's okay don't worry about it." Then Kura walks into the classroom flirting with Ishi:"Hey you've gotten really sexy over the summer!" Ishi:"Kura you always say that and could you please leave me alone." Kura:"What's wrong with you Ishi?" Ishi:"I'm not in a very good mood today so please let me be." Kura:"Yeah whatever sexy." Ishi thinking:"ahh could she stop doing that! Ugh. Kura then sees Akio sitting down in his chair and starts to flirt with him too:"Hey there never seen you before." Akio:"That's because I just started here." Kura:"ah well I just want to say that you're very handsome guy." Akio:"Thank you." Kura walks away smiling while Akio sits in his chair feeling sick. Sensei Kai:"Okay class time to sit down now so we can get started." Students groan as they take their seats looking like sardines in the classroom. Sensei Kai:"Today we have a new student so please be nice and make him feel welcome here." Kura:"Oh we will." Yuki:"Will you stop flirting with every guy that comes through the door! Geez!." Ishi:"She always does Yuki." Yuki:"I know but not every guy likes her." Ishi:"That is true." Shiko:"Sure is." Kura:"You guys need to shut up!" Sensei Kai:"That's enough young lady!" Kura:"Okay Sensei geez!" Yuki:"Well then now it should be peaceful now." As everyone starts their work Ishi looks over where Akio is at and when he looks up he sees Akio looking right at him then turns around blushing while Akio giggles. Akio thinking:"Gosh he's so handsome I don't blame that girl for flirting with him but I want to make him mine." The bell rings for lunch and everyone goes over to the lunch tables to talk and gossip while eating their lunch. Shiko:"Ishi I can't believe that Kura." Ishi:"yea she's something else and when is she going to get the hint that I am not at all interested." Shiko:"Well she's been told many times, actually too many times." Ishi:"That's what I mean she doesn't know when to give up." Kura then goes to talk to Akio but he walks away going to talk to his counselor thinking:"Why won't he talk to me." Ishi:" I can tell you why." Kura:"And what would that be?" Ishi:" Because he's not interested in you." Kura:"How the hell would you know?" Shiko:"It's called body language dear." Kura:"You hush Shiko." Shiko:"He he it's true though." Ishi:"Well you guys I have to go see my counselor regarding having to switch classes." Shiko:"You have to switch classes?" Ishi:"Yes I'm going to change one of my classes from wood shop to art." Shiko:"Cool!" Ishi:"See you later Shiko." Shiko:"Okay buddy." Ishi walks up to the office unaware that Akio is there waiting to see a counselor also. Kura:"So Shiko what's been going on with you?" Shiko:"What do you mean?" Kura:"What I mean is everytime I come around you blush." Shiko:"Oh uh that um sorry." Kura:"you're fine cutie." Shiko:"Well I do have something to tell you though." Kura:"And what would that be?" Shiko:"That I have a crush on you." Kura's face turns bright red:"Um uh I have a um crush on you too Shiko.' Shiko:"Aw so why can't we act on it then?" Kura:"because of my family." Shiko:"Who cares what they say about us." Kura:"well you're right about that." Shiko:"Please give us a chance Kura." Kura:"Okay Shiko." Meanwhile up in the office counselor Anka calls Ishi into her office and Ishi goes with her. Anka:"Well Ishi I see you want to change one of your classes from wood shop to art." Ishi:"Yes I do is it okay?" Anka:"Oh yes it's fine you can change it." Ishi:"Thanks Sensei! Anka:"You're welcome." Ishi walks out and bumps into someone:"Oh I'm sorry." Akio:"It's okay no worries." *winks* Ishi:"wow he's handsome." He goes outside after seeing his counselor and feels his heart racing. Akio:"hello Counselor I wanted to know which classes I'm suppose to be taking. Anka:"Okay I can help you with that and here is your schedule I mean I know it's your first day and all but these are the classes you need." Akio:"Okay thanks!" Goes outside and sees Ishi sitting down at a bench as his heart starts to race. Ishi stands up and goes to his next class, when he gets there he sees Shiko with Kura sort of flirting with each other. Ishi:"Hey Kura what's going on?" Shiko:"Well I finally told her that I like her." Ishi:"It's about time Shiko!" Shiko:"You hush Ishi! Now its' time for us to find you someone." Ishi:"Are you serious?" Shiko:"Yes I'm serious and so is Kura."Kura:"So who do you think would look good with Ishi?" Shiko:"Hmm not sure let's give this some thought." Ishi:"You guys don't have to do this you know." Shiko:"I know but I think we should." Ishi:"Okay well I'll talk you guys later goes to take his seat unaware that he's being checked out. Sensei Kai:"Okay class I just want to let you know that we're going to be doing a project and I already chose partners for you." Shiko:"Oh boy." Kai:"Okay Kura you're paired with Shiko and Ishi I'm pairing you with Akio." Ishi thinking:"whos' Akio?" When Sensei Kai finishes reading the list of pairings the bell rings and the school day ends. Ishi arrives home and is greeted by his parents. Mika:"How was school today Ishi?" Kiko:"Are you okay?" Ishi:"School was okay today and Yes I'm okay day why?" Kiko:"Well you look like you've been blushing." Ishi:"Um no I haven't been blushing at least I don't think so." Mika:"Well Sweetheart we have some guests coming for dinner tonight so be prepared." Ishi:"okay." Two hours later Miko and Niki along with their son arrive at Ishi's house and Mika opens the door. Niki:"Hi Mika! How are you?" Mika:" doing good been busy." Kiko:"Yes its been hectic lately at the hospital." Miko:"I bet you guys work too hard." Mika:"We love our jobs though." Niki:"We know you do but still why don't you work at our hospital." Ishi comes into the hallway. Niki:"Wow you've gotten big Ishi!" Ishi:"Yea it's been a long time since i've seen you guys." Miko:"I know it has and we feel really bad." Kiko:"Well maybe we can come see you guys more of course we'll have to try to fit it into our busy schedules." Akio:"You guys are always occupied." Mika:"Hi Akio long time no see." Ishi thinking:"Am I missing something?" Kiko:"Ah Ishi remember Akio and his family?" Ishi:"It's been a long time since I've seen you guys." Miko:"I know it has Ishi and we always said that we would have you boys grow up together but that never happened." Kiko:" I know we wanted that very much." Niki:"We did too." Ishi goes to the next room wondering why his heart's beating so fast. Akio:"Are you alright?" Ishi:"Um uh yea I'm okay it's just that Akio:"What?" Ishi:"You probably get hit on by every girl on the planet." Akio:"Me? Nah." Ishi:"But you're so Akio:"I'm what?" Ishi whispers:"Handsome." Akio whispers back:"So are you and why does my heart race when I'm around you?" Ishi:"I-I don't know mine races when you're near too." Akio: "You know we're paired with each other for the project at school." Ishi:"I know we are and by the way I'm Ishi." Akio:"I'm Akio gosh you're so handsome and I wanna kiss you so bad right now." Ishi blushing:" Ohh I wanna kiss you too." Then Akio and Ishi go somewhere more private and kiss each other as their tongues explore each other's mouths. Akio:"wow *smiles*. Ishi *smiles*: "Oh wow is right and I feel so happy right now that I can hardly stand it." Akio:" Me too." Ishi:"What are we going to do?" Akio:"We'll just keep this on the down low and hopefully our families will accept our being together." Ishi:"I hope they do Akio."

Chapter 2

They go back into the hallway where their parents are still talking to each other and they all smile at them. Ishi:"Is there something wrong?" Kiko:"No nothing's wrong Ishi it's Mika:"Well you guys um." Miko:"Would make a perfect um Niki:"couple." Ishi and Akio's faces go from normal skin color to tomato red in half a second after hearing what their parents just said. Kiko: Are you guys okay?" Ishi:"Yes but this took us by." Akio:"surprise." Miko:"We just think that you guys are a perfect match." Akio:"Sense when?" Niki:"Since you guys were little." Mika:"Yes we always hoped that you guys would find each other again and you did." Ishi:"Do you recall them saying this?" Akio:"No I don't but for some reason I'm very happy Ishi." Ishi:"I am too Akio." Kiko:"how bout we celebrate!" Mika,Miko and Niki:"Good idea." As their parents went into the kitchen to cook Ishi and Akio started working on their project. Ishi:"This doesn't sound like a project." Akio:"you know what? You're right it doesn't it sounds like he was playing matchmaker." Ishi:"Yes he was but you know i'm happy he matched me with you." Akio:" I'm happy too he matched me with you." Ishi:"Oh Akio can we kiss again.? Akio:"Oh yes let's baby."They kiss each other again before their parents see them. Kiko:"Are you guys ready to eat?" Ishi:"I am I'm hungry." Akio:"I am too let's go eat." They all go into the dining room to eat when without thinking Ishi accidently grabs Akio's hand underneath the table but they both smile at each other. Niki:"Mika this is very good." Miko:"Yes this is very good you guys this fish is amazing." Mika and Kiko:"Thank you glad you all like the dinner." Akio:"It sure is thank you." Mika and Kiko:"You're welcome." After dinner they all wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen. Miko:"Sorry to cut this short but we have to get going." Mika:"okay thank you for coming over." Niki:"Thank you for having us." Mika and Kiko:"Anytime you guys you know that." Miko and Niki:" The same goes for you guys come on by anytime." Mika:"okay we will." Ishi and Akio are over by the gate saying bye to each other. Ishi:"Do you have to leave?" Akio:"Yes unfortunately I do dammit I wish I could have you with me tonight." Ishi:"I want that too but I can wait." Akio:"Oh Ishi I'll see you tomorrow at school." Ishi:"Okay see you tomorrow." Akio and his family leave from Ishi's house as Akio sits in the car with his parents feeling sad. Niki:"You really like him don't you?" Akio:"Yes I do like him mom very much." Miko:"I think he likes you too Akio." Akio smiles as they drive away going towards the palace. Kiko:"Ishi? You really like Akio huh." Ishi:"Yes I do like him dad." Mika:"We think he likes you too sweetheart." Ishi:"You think so?" Kiko:"Yes we do son." Ishi goes to his room getting ready for bed smiling and humming to himself thinking of Akio then goes to sleep smiling but sad. Akio and his parents arrive at the palace and they all go inside to get ready for bed. Akio's in his bedroom getting ready to go to sleep thinking about Ishi, then he goes to lay down falling asleep still thinking about Ishi. The next morning Ishi wakes up smiling from a dream he had about Akio but kept it to himself. Kiko:"Good morning sleepy head." Ishi:"Good morning dad, Good morning mom."Mika:"Good morning sweetheart sleep well?" Ishi:"Yea I slept okay."Kiko:"Would you like to go with us to Akio's house later?" Ishi:"Sure I'll go with you guys." Mika:"Okay that's a plan then." They get ready to go and as they leave the house Ishi gets the feeling of being very happy but nervous. Mika:"Are you okay?" Ishi:"Yeah I'm fine mom." They arrive at Akio's house which looks just like any other house in the village and when they go to knock on the door Miko answers the door:"Hey you guys how are you?" Mika:"Doing okay how bout you guys?" Niki:"Hi we're doing good and its nice to see you guys." Kiko:"Thanks good to see you guys too." Miko:"so how is everything going?" Kiko:"Things are going good Ishi's going to be turning 18 this weekend so we're tyring to see what he wants to do for that." Miko:"Oh cool!" Ishi:"I don't want a big party something simple." Mika:"Well you mean something with us and your two closest friends?" Ishi:"yeah something like that." Akio whispers:"What about afterwards?" Ishi:"what do you guys think?" Kiko:"It's fine with us." Ishi:"Okay nice." His parents go into the other room to make some phone calls while Akio and Ishi are in the living room talking. Akio:"Well what about after the party?" Ishi:"What do you mean?" Akio:"Well I wanna spend time with you is why I'm asking." Ishi:"I wanna spend time with you too but Shiko and his girlfriend Kura are going to be around." Akio:"Okay then after they leave?" Ishi:"After they leave I'm all yours." Mika:"What kind of cake would you like?" Ishi:"A white cake with strawberry filling inside." Mika:"Okay great." Niki:" Do you guys need us to help you out with anything?" Mika:"Well how about you guys bring." Miko:"We'll bring the hamburgers and stuff." Kiko:"Okay thanks you guys." Niki:"You're welcome." Miko:"We were talking to Akio last night and he really likes Ishi." Kiko and Mika:"Yea Ishi likes him too." Miko:"Oh really?" Mika:"Yes really." Niki:"They would make a good match you guys." Mika: "I agree they would." Kiko:"Yeah I think so too you guys." Miko:"So what do you guys want to do about that?" Niki:"Well we can give them a romantic dinner after Ishi's bithday." Miko:"Okay that sounds good." Mika:"Yes that does sounds good guys." Ishi and Akio walk into the other room asking:"What are you guys up to?" Niki:"Nothing dear just planning the birthday party that's all." Ishi: "Okay you guys." Mika:"Are we all set on what we're going to do?" Niki: "Yep we are." Kiko: "Okay good and this will take place on Saturday is that okay?" Miko: "Fine with us." Kiko: "Okay good." Akio: "What would you like for your birthday?" Ishi: "Um before I answer that I have something to tell you Akio." Akio: "What is it you want to tell me?" Ishi: "Well the name Ishi is my nickname my real name is Riko." Akio: "Okay either way I love you." Ishi: "I love you too Akio." Niki,Miko,Mika and Kiko stand there stunned and smiling. Ishi: "Are you guys okay?" Mika: "We're very happy for you guys." Niki and Miko: "Yes we are happy for you guys and we all support you." Riko: "Thank you so much for that." Niki: "yea we also know how you feel as far as nicknames go because mine and Miko's real names Ryo and Lya. Mika: "I've always liked your real names." Kiko:" Me too." Miko: "well we like yours too you know Minato and Kushina." Mika:"Okay brother you can hush now." Miko: "Ha ha did I strike a nerve?"Mika:"Do you want me to answer that?" Niki: "Okay that's enough you guys." Miko: "Okay honey sorry." Kiko: "Well I'm happy to see our sons together." Niki:" I agree with you brother." Akio and Riko go into the other room trying not to laugh at what they saw. Akio: "Gosh I want you so bad." Riko:"I want you too baby." They kiss each other holding each other tight as Akio presses onto Riko's body then notices something odd. Akio: "Um do you have breasts?" Riko blushing: "yes I do is that a problem?" Akio: " No of course not it's just that you're so gorgeous and beautiful." Riko: "You're very handsome Akio." They kiss each other again. Akio: "Oh wow I wanna make love to you Riko." Riko: "Take me my love." Akio: "Are you sure?" Riko: "Yes I'm sure where can we go so no will disturb us?" Akio: "Well we can go upstairs to my bedroom." Riko: "Okay let's do that." Akio: "We're gonna be in my room okay mom and dad?" Miko: "Okay you guys." They walk upstairs to Akio's bedroom then when they got into his bedroom Akio closes the door then kisses Riko on the lips as their tongues explore each other's mouths. Riko: "Oh baby love the way you kiss." Akio: "I love the way you kiss too my love." They kiss again as Akio unbuttons Rikos shirt exposing his bra then unhooks it and lets it fall to the floor along with his shirt. Riko: "I'm so nervous." Akio: "I am too honey gosh you're beautiful Riko you really are." Riko does the same to Akio letting his shirt fall to the floor also saying: "Damn you're so hot baby damn you're gorgeous." Akio: "So are you." Akio then sucks on Riko's breasts as he moans: Ah! Love that tongue of yours ohh yess." Akio: "You like that?" Riko: "Oh yes I do my love don't stop."Akio then goes down on Riko unbuttons and unzips his pants then sucks on his rock hard rod: "Damn I love sucking on your rod." Riko: "Ah! Feels so good ah love the way you do that." Then Riko unbuttons and unzips Akio's pants pulling his rod out of his underwear and sucks. Akio: "Ah! Oh damn! Love the way you do that ah! Oh baby oh yes." They take off the rest of each other's clothes before laying down on the bed touching each other everywhere on their bodies until Akio slowly thrusts into Riko's anus going deep. Riko: "Ah! Oh baby damn feels so good Ah! Love feeling you inside me." Akio: "You feel really good baby oh man this feel so good." Then Riko thrusts into Akio's anus slowly as he moans: Damn you feel good baby." Akio: "Ah! Feels so good baby ah! Oh yess." They both climax at the same time then lay there on his bed with smiles on their faces. Riko: "That was amazing and that was my first time." Akio: "It was my first time too and it was amazing." Riko: "We lost our virginity together." Akio: "Yes we did baby." Riko: "I love you so much Akio." Akio: "I love you too Riko." They kiss each other then get cleaned up and after that they walk downstairs to see their parents decorating the house for the party. Akio and Riko: "You guys are starting that early." Mika: "Well we wanted to get it over with so we started putting the stuff together." Riko: "Okay cool." Then they see their fathers doing some stuff outside and wondering why they're putting up an overhang...

Chapter 3

Final Chapter

The party was a success and everyone had a good time including Riko's friends Shio and Kura. Shio: "Great party Riko." Riko: "Thanks you guys." Shio and Kura: "see you guys later." Kura and Shio leave along with everyone else living Akio and Riko alone on the dance floor. Akio: "I don't want this night to end." Riko: "I don't either honey but what can we do right?" Akio: "Um honey?" Riko: "Yes my love?" Akio: "I got accepted to a fashion design school in Tokyo which means I'm going to be starting this coming fall." Riko: "What?! I'm still in high school though." Akio: "Oh baby I wish I could take you with me but you have to finish school here." Riko: "I want to be with you Akio I love you." Akio: "I love you too Riko more than anything in this world." Riko: "Please take me with you." Akio: "I'll see if something can be arranged." Riko: "Okay honey." When Riko and his family left Akio's house Riko broke down crying telling his parents about the fashion design school that Akio got accepted into and how he wants to be with him more than anything. Mika: "Oh sweetheart we know you guys love each other but you have to finish high school though." Riko: " I know that I do I guess I have no choice but to let him go." Kiko: "Listen Riko! If you do that you probably won't ever seen him again or be able to spend the rest of your life with him." Riko: "What can I do I can't go with him there's no way!" Meanwhile Akio sits outside in his backyard crying really hard when his mother comes out to talk to him. Niki: "You told him didn't you?" Akio: "Yes I had to mom what choice did I have?" Niki: " Oh Akio I don't know what to tell you honey I just wish you guys could find a way to stay together." Akio: "I'd love to stay with him but the school won't let me bring anyone with me." Miko: " So what are you going to do let the love of your life go?" Akio crying: "I don't ever want to let him go I love him!" Niki and Miko both crying: "We know you love him Akio it just breaks our hearts that you guys are having to end things because you're leaving for Tokyo." Akio: "Oh dammit this pain is too much for me to bare." Niki: "I'm so sorry sweetheart and how long is the program for?" Akio:" It's a year long then they place you in a job right away." Niki: "Oh dear this just sucks!" Akio: "You're telling me I don't want to live my life with out him." Riko and his parents arrive at home when Riko breaks down crying as both his parents hug him trying to comfort him. Riko: " I don't want to let him go I don't but what can I do he's going away to Tokyo." Kiko: "Oh gosh son I'm so sorry you're going through this." Mika: " I hope things workout and you guys end up together anyways." Riko: "Yea me too." Four months pass and its getting near to the time Akio will be leaving for Tokyo to go to fashion design school. Ever since that night at Riko's birthday party the two decided to end things but they can't bare the pain of being apart from each other. Everyday at school when they see each other they just start crying and hug each other tight and not wanting to let each other go. Temari: "Oh my gosh you guys this is torturing the both of you." Hina: "Oh you guys if there's anything we can do please let us know." Inka: "This is ridiculous I mean you guys are meant to be together!" Kiba: "It hurts to see you guys like this." Akio: "This hurts too much Riko Please I don't want to live without you." Riko: "I don't want to live without you either it hurts too much I love you so much Akio." Akio: "Oh Riko I love you too baby." Inka: You guys are so perfect together it just pains us to see you like this." Akio: "This is tearing us up inside and we love each other so much." Hina: "We know you guys do this is just plain sad." Temari: "Can't you delay this Akio?" Akio: "I would love to but I'm not sure if they'll let me." Temari: "doesn't hurt to try right?" Akio: "Yeah true." Riko: "Please try at least." Akio: "I will my love gosh I need you by myside I don't want to end things at all." Riko: "I don't either I love you Akio so much." The next day Akio calls the fashion design school asking if he can delay it for another year and they didn't let him so he has to leave his love Riko behind. He then calls Riko telling him the bad news and he just cries really hard on the phone then hangs up as Akio sits there in the chair crying really hard too. Miko: "Those people are jerks!" Akio: "Yes they are dad and they're causing me to lose the love of my life." Miko: "Are you sure you're gonna lose him Akio?" Akio: "What do you mean?" Miko: "We're Royals remember?" Akio: "Oh my gosh I never told him about that!" Niki: "It's because we wanted you to have as normal of a childhood as possible and not have to be tutored by all these different teachers and raised by a nanny." Akio: "So that's why you guys have this house." Miko: "Yes that's the reason Akio and to tell you the truth we love the ordinary life better than the Royal." Niki: "Yes and that's why we did all we could to keep our relationship with Riko's parents especially since Kiko's my brother and Mika's you'r father's sister." Akio:"They're my aunt and uncle so Riko's my cousin?!" Niki: "Yes sweetheart but we didn't care about that because you guys fell in love with each other." Akio: "Well there's not much I can do now the school won't let me delay for one year." Miko: "Crap that does suck because Riko's going to be out of high school in a year." Akio: "He is?!" Miko: "Yes he is didn't you hear his parents say that or him say that?" Akio: "Then I will make him a promise that I will be back here after I finish my one year in fashion design school." Niki: "I hope you keep that promise Akio." Akio: "Don't worry mom I plan too and also when I come back I'm going to marry him." Miko: "Okay son." Akio goes over to Riko's house but his parents tell him that he doesn't want to see him then Akio tells Kiko and mika how he's going to be back in one year and ask Riko to marry him." Kiko:" Gosh Akio I hope you do come back because he's just miserable like you are." Akio: "Please tell him I love him and this just hurts so bad." Kiko: "I know it hurts and it's killing us to see you both like this."Akio: "Yea my parents say the same thing." Kiko: "Just please get back when you can okay?" Akio: "Okay I will come back as soon as I can."Akio leaves crying really hard and stops to sit on the curb breaking down crying unaware Riko's looking out his bedroom window sees Akio and hears him crying thinking: "Akio I'll do whatever it takes to be with you no matter what I have to do." Akio then looks back but Riko disappeared thinking: "You were checking on me honey and I will be back I promise no matter what I have to do we will be back together and happy again." Akio then stands up and walks away going towards his house when suddenly he hears a voice saying:"Please don't leave me please!" Akio turns around and its Riko running to him and when he reaches him they kiss each other and hug each other tight. Riko: "Please stay Akio please." Akio crying: "I want to so much but the school won't let me delay and its only for one year." Riko: "One year?" I'll be done with high school in a year." Akio: " When I finish I'm coming back for you and we're going to get married." Riko: "Oh Akio I wish we could get married now but I know we can't." Akio: "Yea which sucks." Riko: "I'll wait for you forever if I have to you're the love of my life and I refuse to live without you." Akio: "Oh Riko I'll wait forever too and you are the love of my life so I refuse to live without you." Three months later Akio leaves for Tokyo to go to fashion design school as Riko stands there with both of their parents crying really hard as the plane takes off into the air. Then a year goes by and Riko's about to graduate from high school and on the day of graduation Riko arrives at the high school with his parents and Akio's parents who are all sitting in one row while Riko goes to sit with the high school students. During the ceremony he hears a voice in the distance calling his name so Riko stands up and sees Akio or he thinks it's him then suddenly Riko faints and bumps his head on the chair. Akio: "Riko! Honey wake up baby please wake up love." Their parents come to attend to Riko and they rush him to the hospital. When they get him there they wait for several hours then Miza comes out to tell them that he's going to be okay but needs lots of rest and also has lost his memory. Akio falls to the ground crying as everyone around him hugs him trying to comfort him. Kiko: "Is this memory loss temporary? Miza: "Yes it's temporary and him bumping his head on the chair is what caused it." Mika: "Oh dear is he going to be okay otherwise?" Miza: "Yes he'll be fine." Akio: "I come back for him this happens." Niki: "It's not your fault they said the sun got into his eyes when he was trying to see who was calling his name so that was when he fell." Akio: "Oh so the glare from the sun caused this." Niki: "Yes dear we're so sorry." That was when Akio decided to return to Tokyo despite his parents saying that it would be a very bad idea. When Akio gets back to Tokyo he finishes the fashion design school and graduates with high honors then starts his own line of clothing and becomes a huge star inspite of the heartache he feels of having to be without his love Riko then he gets a letter from his family saying that Riko's memory came back and is asking for him. Akio: Anki? Anki: "Yes syka?" Syka: I got a letter from my parents telling me that the love of my life's memory came back." Anki: "Wait who's the love of your life?" Syka(Akio): It's a long story and besides your girl Temari knows him too." Anki: "She does?" Akio:"Yes she does." Anki: "Well guess what Syka?" Akio:"What?" Anki:"We're going to your hometown for an undercover operation." Akio: "Say what?" Anki: "Yep I was just told this morning."

The End

"The sequel to this story is called the Lover"


End file.
